<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“i know about your champagne problems all too well,” by redianredhood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436172">“i know about your champagne problems all too well,”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redianredhood/pseuds/redianredhood'>redianredhood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Beer, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Champagne, Crying, Curses, Drinking, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rejection, Sad, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Songfic, Strangers, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redianredhood/pseuds/redianredhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>to know a problem, one must open their eyes and see.<br/>to face a problem, one must accept the situation they’re in.<br/>to solve a problem, one must face the consequences. </p><p>or minho and felix met on a bar one night, and comfort each other because they’re stuck in a very similar situation and they both need help from the other.</p><p>a fic heavily based on champagne problems - taylor swift and slightly based on all too well - taylor swift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“i know about your champagne problems all too well,”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! ive had this idea for so long once i start listening to this song and ??? i just love the song so much it has been in my mind stuck since its release and i cant help but picture minsung and chanlix in my head lol</p><p>also!!! im just testing the waters with this, and if yall like it im gonna continue writing this fic, but if you feel like its not good enough, i might rewrite this fic bc i just made this in 4 am lol so here goes &lt;3</p><p>p.s: keep in mind that the parts are not their povs so i hope yall dont get confused snjdkdkx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">part 1: minho</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">lee minho, just your usual middle-aged guy, was drinking alone in a bar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">two glasses of a beer and champagne and a lingering thought inside his head kept him occupied in the quiet bar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">once in a while, this bar is often used as the venue for the after-parties for weddings and the likes by the locals, but minho didn’t give a damn about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he liked this bar. it was usually quiet around 2 am. he liked seeing the scattered leftovers of those after parties, it gave him a calming sensation after a crowded and chaotic event.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">thus, that was why minho’s at this very bar around 2:15 am.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">the bartender knew him already. he recognized minho even if they rarely talk, or even knew each other’s names.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">minho didn’t mind that either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">another thing he liked about those moments after those after-parties ended were also there were somehow always leftover champagne bottles that didn’t get opened for some reason, and the bartender always offered him a glass or two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">every time minho drank those champagne drinks, he felt bittersweet. he wasn’t celebrating anything, so why would he drink champagne? a drink that is always signified with celebrations, anniversaries, and all those happy occasions. however, minho didn’t mind, because every day, minho celebrated his time on earth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">minho celebrated how he is still alive every waking day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">minho celebrated the fact that how on one of those days, he met his lover, han jisung.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">minho celebrated the days, months, and years he got to spend, meet, talk, and most important of all, love jisung in his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">so why was minho feeling only bitter when he drank the champagne now? where did that bittersweet feeling go?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">this wasn’t the lingering thought that kept him occupied earlier, because he knew exactly the answer to that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">just as when he was about to drink more from the champagne glass, the front door of the bar was opened and a guy with beautiful blond hair, freckles on his face, and glittery yet smudged make-up around his eyes walked in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">minho knew what was going on immediately because he could see his face on that guy’s face. he knew the feeling of being lost, being disappointed with yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">the blond guy walked to the bartender and ordered a bottle of beer. minho couldn’t help but stare at him sympathetically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">it was rare for someone who isn’t a usual customer in this sad and quiet bar to walk in at this hour, minho knew that this guy may have had his worst day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">part 2: felix</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">felix lee noticed minho’s stare, and surprisingly, he stared back for a moment, analyzing minho’s face, and his whole self with a glass of beer and a glass of champagne in front of him. it was unusual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">however, after everything that went down today, nothing could surprise him except himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">the champagne glass in front of that guy brought back all of those terrible-terrible memories of what went down today and felix begged the world to stop making him feel worse than he already was about everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">after some thought, felix noticed how the glass of beer in front of the guy was still full. the glass was almost dry too, it seemed like the guy hasn’t touched the beer at all while the champagne glass was almost empty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">judging by the condition of the bar, the messy floor full of glitters and scattered balloons in almost all of the edges of the place, felix thought that there was just a celebration or a party that went on in this bar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">another reminder for what happened today, felix told himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he went back to look at the guy who has stopped staring at him but was staring at the champagne glass instead now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">his phone suddenly lit up, telling him that he just got a text message but before he even checked the message, he saw his lock screen photo and that was enough to stop him from doing anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">there it was, a photo of him, a year ago, wearing a white tee and light blue shorts, lying comfortably and tenderly on the arms of someone he knew all too well, bang chan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he stared at the photo for quite some time, admiring the facial expressions of him and chan looking all too in love with each other, a candid photo that their friend took while they held a small but meaningful birthday surprise party for felix.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he didn’t know what to do, so he put his phone back, and looked up just to see the guy from earlier that stared at him crying on the same table that he sat on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">so there he went, surprising himself once more when he decided to walk up to the guy who was staring at him for some time earlier who was crying right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">felix sat in front of him, feeling the atmosphere was heavy, but somehow all too familiar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“i know...” felix said quietly to the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">minho stopped crying and looked up to see the previous blond guy that he noticed was right in front of him, sitting down at the same table he was in and said something. he didn’t say anything to respond to the blond guy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“i know about your champagne problems...all too well.” the blond guy in front of him told him in a quiet voice that signified the feeling of holding back his tears as hard as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">it was the blond guy’s turn to cry now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>